Lost Boy-Toy
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during the first-half of season 3. Peter Pan has Henry held captive but is failing to make him lose faith and become a Lost Boy. However when Pan gets his hands on a love potion, he resorts to more... forceful methods that may or may not be sexual (but totally are.) Will Henry submit? (Probably.) Rated M. PanxHenry. Smut.


**A/N:** I remember feeling a lot of sexual energy coming from Robbie Kay as Peter Pan whenever he had a scene with Henry when I was watching the show. I don't know if that's him as an actor or just me imagining things because I think he's hot. Maybe a little of both columns. Whatever, science. Anyway, here's a little something I whipped up, I hope you all like it! Feel free to review, you guys keep the stories alive.

 **This story is set during the events of season 3 of _Once Upon a Time._**

 **Warning:** Contains highly sexual content. Not suitable for all ages.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the _Once Upon a Time_ franchise or any of its affiliates, nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, contents, and/or material.

* * *

Henry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he awoke to yet another day in captivity under Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. _Mom, where are you?_ the truest believer wondered to himself. The question burned fresh in his mind every second he was trapped in Neverland. This was supposed to be a paradise where dreams came true, just like in the fairy tale. But instead it was a nightmare filled with endless terrors at every corner.

The green-garbed fun-loving prankster who Henry knew from the stories was, instead, a cruel and sadistic monster. And the lost boys weren't a brotherhood of freedom and fun, they were more like a militia, armed and deadly. It was as if he had stepped into some sick, twisted, and demented version of the fairy tale he once knew and loved. The very thought made Henry sick.

 _I can't let them break me, that's what they want. I can't stop believing. Mom will come..._ Henry repeated this mantra in his head. Although he was given free reign of the camp, he was not truly free. No one was, not while Pan was calling the shots. Before Henry could leave his tent, Peter Pan himself had already appeared at the doorway.

"Good morning, Henry. How's my favorite lost boy feeling today?" Pan said with an aura of sadistic sarcasm behind his honey words. Every sentence was a mind-game.

"I'm not yours, and I am _not_ a lost boy." Henry spat, unyielding and unwilling to play along with Pan's games.

"You know, you say that, and yet you're no different from the rest of us. No home and no famil-

"I _have_ a family, and a home." Henry said, glaring.

"Yes, _you do._ Neverland and the Lost Boys are the only family you'll ever need." Pan said, crossing his arms in that all-too familiar cocky pose and grin he was so accustomed to doing.

"Not a chance. My _real_ family will find me, and when they do, they'll kill you."

"Mmm, I love it when you get all fiery. It really shows the passion in your eyes." Pan teased with a hungry look in his eyes. He could tell he had caught Henry off-guard, mostly due to the obvious blush in the truest believer's cheeks.

"I-I... get out of my way!" Henry shoved past Pan and out of the tent. _What the heck? Was he trying to flirt with me? Gross!_

Henry put the thought to the back of his head as he headed to the nearby lake where all the Lost Boys bathed. Ever since he'd been captured, Pan seemed to look at him like a lion would look at a gazelle, hungry and ready to pounce. But Henry refused to fall prey to Pan's mind games.

* * *

Pan smirked to himself as he watched Henry from afar, headed towards the lake. _He has a rather nice arse on him, I'm going to enjoy ramming my big cock into it._

"I got the stuff you wanted." Felix said, almost startling Pan as he scarcely noticed his right-hand man's presence. "Took me awhile to find it," Felix said as he presented a tiny vial with shimmering pink liquid within.

"Excellent. Took you long enough." Pan chastised.

"My apologies. We used the last of it on that Baelfire kid awhile back, so I had to get some of the boys to retrieve another vile from that fairy."

"Hehe, Baelfire. Now that was a good fuck, by the time we were done with him all he could think about was our cocks. I'm surprised he found it in him to have a son." Pan reminisced about the Lost Boy who got away.

"And now we'll do the same to said son." Felix grinned with anticipation.

"Sir!" two Lost Boys greeted, announcing their presence. "Is it time to put the plan in motion?" they asked their leader.

"Yes ... you two will do perfectly." Pan thought lustfully as he looked his two subordinates up and down, admiring their bodies. "Take this vile, and BE CAREFUL with it. You know what to do, I'll join you shortly" he instructed.

"Yes sir!" The two boys said in unison as they followed Henry to the lake...

"Soon the heart of the truest believer will be mine..."

* * *

"A quick bath is just what I need to clear my h- WHAT THE!?" Henry yelled, frozen in shock as he witnessed two Lost Boys who's names slipped his mind, naked, and ... kissing, possibly doing more, all in plain sight right in the middle of the lake.

"Mmm, yeah that's it." One of them moaned as his fellow Lost Boy began jerking his hand beneath the water.

"You love it when I touch your cock, don't you?" The other Lost Boy said as his hands explored his lover's body beneath the water.

Both boys spotted Henry right away but didn't cease their actions. Instead they continued on, even more passionately. As if they were putting on a show, one that Henry couldn't look away from.

"Come on in Henry, the water's nice and ... warm." One of the lost boys said as he continued to explore his lover's body.

"I-I uh, I shouldn't." Henry was at a loss for words. He didn't have anything against gay people, and he was certain he wasn't gay. But he never expected to witness two teenage boys openly fornicating in the middle of a lake.

"And why not?" a fourth voice entered, making the hair on the back of Henry's neck stand on edge. It could only belong to Peter Pan.

"Y-You! You're uh, okay with this!?" Henry could hear the panic in his voice, why was he so nervous? Pan simply raised an eyebrow at him, noting confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're Lost Boys, Henry. We don't age. That means we're just a bunch of hormone-crazed teenage boys, surrounded by other teenage boys. They've got to let all that horny-ness out somehow." Pan explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Whaa, but that's- uh..." Henry was at a loss for words. The sight of two very attractive Lost Boys sticking their tongues into each other's mouths was throwing him off-guard. Pan smirked as he had Henry right where he wanted him.

"I thought you'd understand, Henry. What are you, like, fourteen?" Pan teased. "You know what its like to be a teenage boy. We're all pent-up with this crazy need to shag the fuck out of the first thing we can stick our dicks in."

"Ugh, do you have to be so gross?"

"You know, you say that ... but you haven't stopped watching them." Pan pointed out, grinning with amusement. "They're impressive aren't they?"

"I-I'm not gay!" Henry shouted in defense.

"Yes, yes." Pan rolled his eyes, "and neither are they. But they need to let their lust out somehow, even if it's on each other... we all do it." Peter said, sending shivers up Henry's spine as his hands touched the believer's shoulders.

"You what?" Henry said in disbelief. He was about to tell Pan to quit touching him, till the green-garbed villain pushed him forward sending him cascading face-first into the lake. _They were right ... the water IS warm ..._

"I see you decided to join us!" One of the nameless lost boys called out as Henry burst to the surface, gasping as he found himself wet in the lake.

"What the heck is your problem!" Henry yelled to Peter who was standing over him with the most annoying grin.

"Oh lighten up, it's just a bit of fun. And besides, you came here to take a bath, didn't you? I'm just helping out."

"Ugh, I'm soaking wet." Henry tried to stand up, but the two Lost Boys quickly pulled him back down, "what the!"

"Relaaaax, Henry." One of the naked boys said to him, stroking his arm.

"H-Hey! Get off me." Henry began resisting. Pan quickly and discreetly nodded to the other Lost Boy, non-verbally telling him to use the vial he had given them earlier.

"Here, this will help you to relax." The Lost Boy said as he emptied the thick, pink liquid into his hand, letting it ooze onto his palm. Pan grinned evilly as he watched his plan come to life.

"What are you- oh... whoa..." Henry stopped struggling as he felt the Lost Boy's hand, ever-so gently massaging the pink liquid onto his scalp. Letting his fingers work their way through his hair. "That feels... really ... uh," Henry lost his words as his body became very relaxed.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Henry?" Pan said, coercing the truest believer to give in to temptation. He could barely hold back his excitement as his plan was working, evident by the tent in his tights...

"It feels- WHOA!" Henry's eyes went wide as he spied the biggest boner standing hard and tall through Pan's crotch.

"Impressed, believer?" Pan said as he caught Henry's gaze.

"N-No, I'm not!" Henry could hear how pathetically unbelievable that sounded.

"Oh really?" The lost boy to his left teased, "then what's... THIS."

"H-Hey-oh!" Henry half-moaned as he felt a foreign hand cupping his quickly forming hard-on. _This is so wrong but... I kind of... like it._

"Oh? That sounded like a moan of pleasure if I've ever heard one." The other lost boy said as he kept caressing the pink aphrodisiac right through Henry's soft brown locks.

"Having fun, Henry?" Peter teased as he removed his makeshift vest, letting it fall to the dirt below as he was slightly more undressed. His tented pants throbbing ever so lewdly.

"I-It feels... nice." Internally, every little cog in Henry's brain was telling him to get out of the lake. To get away from these naked lost boys and Peter Pan altogether, but he just c _ouldn't_.

"You like it when I touch your cock, Henry?" The Lost Boy goaded on as he vulgarly massaged Henry through his soaking wet jeans.

 _Say no, say no, say no,_ Henry thought to himself as the words slipped from his mouth "Yes..." Pan grinned that arrogant, cocky smile as he felt victory, making the throbbing dick in his pants pulse almost painfully so.

"That's right, Henry. Your body is coming of age, just like theirs were. This is normal for boys your age." Pan said as he began undressing.

"Let me help." The other Lost Boy said as he stripped Henry. For whatever reason, the young believer couldn't bring himself to protest, as much as he wanted to. He sat helplessly in the lake as the Lost Boy tugged the shirt right off his back, exposing Henry's bare chest to the lake's warm, soothing waters...

"That feels nice!" Henry exclaimed in both surprise and lust. As he turned, he finally got a good look at the two Lost Boys fiddling with his body. The one caressing his cock had dark, exotic features, black spiky looking hair, tan skin. Possibly some native islander? Either way, Henry thought he was handsome. And not in an appreciate sense, but in a lust-fueled "not-wanting-him-to-stop" sense. _I recognize this one... his name was Taylor, I believe?_

The other Lost Boy, who had flung Henry's wet shirt aside leaving it to float off in the lake, had Nordic features. Creamy white skin, captivating blue eyes and dirty-blond hair. Not too far-off from Pan. _This one's name was... Gunther. That's his name... what a sexy name._ Henry felt embarrassed about his lewd thoughts, and he was completely at the mercy of Taylor & Gunther... and Pan.

"Let's get these soaking wet things out of the way." Gunther said as he almost expertly undid Henry's jeans and pulled them off his legs, giving Taylor full access.

"Whoa!" Henry said as he was now completely naked, just like the two Lost Boys. However, that's not what caught his eye. His gaze was locked on Pan, ever arrogant and c _ock_ y.

"You want me, don't you, Henry." Pan said as he lifted off his shirt, exposing his lean, toned chest. His body was slim but muscular. How could it not be? Having to constantly run through the woods gets a person into shape.

"Get over yourself..." Henry said, completely unsure. In truth, he was feeling confused. A moment ago he despised Pan, but right now, all he could think of was the tent in Peter's pants. And how badly he wanted what was underneath. _What is going on?!_

"I'll take that as a yes." Pan said as he raised an eyebrow. He quickly undid his trousers, before slowly sliding them down ever-so-slooowly, teasing Henry. The truest believer watched in quiet anticipation, along with Taylor & Gunther, as Pan's waistband slid lower... and lower. First exposing his beautiful V-shape which Henry found absolutely irresistible, and right in the center was a pubescent trail of dirty blond hair, leading right down to what Henry wanted most at that moment. "You want this, Henry?"

"What? No! I-ngh!" Henry stopped mid-sentence as he felt Taylor's hand on his cock.

"That's not what your little friend here says." The tan-skinned lost boy teased as he ran his hand slowly up Henry's boyish cock underwater.

"O-Oh!" Henry moaned as Taylor stroked his penis. "I-I don't, nghh." Henry had never let anyone but doctor's and himself touch his cock, so to feel someone else, another _boy_ at that, was baffling to the mind but felt like nothing he'd ever physically experienced. What more, he could not bring himself to stop. "What are you-"

"Shhhh, just relax." Taylor cut Henry off once more, as he continued to stroke the truest believer's cock, feeling it in his hand, getting nice and hard beneath the water. Slowly he began to pick up the pace.

"That's more like it." Peter Pan said smugly as he lowered his trousers further. Henry watched with wide-eyes as Peter's pubes extended into an untrimmed blond bush. _So manly... I can smell him from here ... wait, what the fuck am I saying!?_ "Heh, ready for this?" Pan said as the truest believer was powerless against the aphrodisiac the lost boys had been rubbing into his scalp.

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed, his cock jumping in Taylor's hand as he caught side of Pan's penis. Peter let his trousers drop to the ground, revealing a thick, veiny monster in-between his legs which was curved upwards at attention.

"You like my big cock, Henry?" Pan teased as he gripped his appendage, already throbbing and leaking pre-cum at the sight of the truest believer, all his for the taking. _Even though I was reverted to the body of a teenager, I'm glad I still got to keep my adult-sized cock. Comes in handy in situations like this._

"And _that's_ why Peter is _top dog_ around here." Gunther whispered into Henry's ear as he admired his leader's ever-impressive girth.

"Mmm, I've waited for this." Taylor said as he quickened his pace, going from stroking to full-on jacking off Henry's hard-on.

"Ahh!" Henry let a moan slip out, and then and there he knew, he had sealed his fate.

"So the truest believer likes having his little cock played with by other boys, eh?" Peter teased as his naked form entered the water.

"N-No! I-I! Unh,"

"You're not making a very convincing argument for yourself there, lost boy." Pan said as he drew closer, standing above Henry, and only drawing closer.

"I'm not a-oh! Lost boy! Gah," Henry struggled through moans as Taylor lustfully jacked him off.

"You will be once I'm done with you." Peter said, now standing right next to Henry, his massive dick right in front of the truest believer's face.

"What the!" Henry exclaimed as the big, veiny, throbbing monster rubbed up against his cheek. The flesh was hard and hot, and the smell... oh gods the smell, it was so musky, so manly and invigorating. Henry had seen plenty of dicks online by accident, but never one in the flesh, let alone this close to his face. It was perfect! 8-inches if he had to guess, thick as his can of deodorant back home. Long and thick.

"Be a good little boy and SUCK IT."

"Guh!" Henry's eyes widened, tears forming as Pan forced his enormous cock past Henry's lips, enveloping his entire mouth and forcing itself deep into his throat, choking Henry in the process. _He's so huge!_

"Ngh, that's it. Such a small, tight throat!" Peter said with a grin as he kept his hands firmly gripped onto Henry's dark hair. He could hear the smaller boy gagging and choking, but that only turned him on more, making his cock swell.

"Yeah, suck that big cock, Henry!" Gunther encouraged as he placed a hand on Pan's ass-cheek, helping him thrust deeper into Henry's tight throat."

"Ggh!" Henry choked, feeling Peter Pan's big dick violating his mouth. He could taste it all, and it was intoxicating. Though every rational part of his mind wanted it to stop, his instincts won over as he began to love the taste. It was so manly.

"Yeah, that's it, Henry. Take my big cock!" Pan growled as he continued to relentlessly fuck Henry's throat. He loved the feeling of his big dick abusing the tight little space that was Henry's throat. "Swallow," he commanded.

"Mm!" Henry complied, and felt as Pan's swollen cock slid deeper into his mouth. He could taste the pre-cum.

"Unh, FUCK! Swallow my cock, Henry!" Pan moaned as he kept pushing his length in and out of the truest believer's mouth, while his lackeys assisted.

"You like tasting Peter's dick, don't you Henry?" Taylor said huskily as he was now jacking Henry off with one hand, and himself with the other.

"Hngg!" Henry could hardly handle this, with Peter forcing his cock in and out of his mouth like it was a pussy, and Taylor stroking his own cock. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming. _What's happening to me?! Why am I enjoying this! Why can't I stop!?_

"Mmm, your mouth is so good, Henry ... ngh, dammit. Too good! I'm gonna cum!" Peter groaned, almost angry sounding, as he continued to relentlessly assault Henry's mouth.

"Mm!" Henry groaned in alarm as he tried to pull off, but couldn't get Pan's grip on his head off. _No, no, no!_

"Ooooh FUCK! I'm cumming!" Peter yelled as his balls began to tighten, reaching his climax. Henry looked up and watched Pan's face as he began to cum, brow furrowed, mouth in a wide O-shape, eyes filled with animalistic lust, like a predator hunting its prey. "Ahhhhhhhh! Oh fuck! Yeah, swallow my spunk, you little bitch! Urgh!" Pan roared, almost terrifying, as his thick load came shooting through his cock.

"Gggh!" Henry moaned as he felt the thick, creamy seed filling his mouth. _Ugh, gross! It's so hot!_ Henry could feel Pan's hot seed pouring down his throat, involuntarily swallowing as much as he could, but with such volume he couldn't take it all. "Gah!" Henry pulled back, with Pan finally releasing his grip. Only for more cum to shoot onto Henry's face in thick hot ropes. "Ahh!"

"Yeah, look at that huge load." Taylor said as he looked on lustfully.

"All over his mouth and face, so hot." Gunther chimed in.

"Oh, we're far from finished boys." Pan said as he caught his breath, smugly satisfied as he drenched Henry in his seed. "Get his legs." Pan commanded.

"Whoa! Hey!" Henry yelled as Taylor and Gunther grabbed him by his legs, dragging him to shore with Pan not far behind them.

"Good. Now get him ready for me." Pan said as they reached right where the water met the shore, laying Henry flat on the watery gravel. His two lost boys did as they were told, spreading Henry's legs open, revealing his tight, little boy-hole. Wet from the water, virgin-tight.

"Wait! You're not really gonna... _fuck_ me, are you!?" Henry asked as his most intimate places were exposed in broad daylight. In the back of his mind, Henry knew he didn't sound defiant at all. If anything his statement sounded almost... eager.

"Oh, I will fuck you so hard, truest believer. I'll fuck that purity right out of you with my big cock." Pan growled, staring down at Henry's vulnerable form, like a cat about to eat the canary.

 _Wow he's just taking control of me... he's so hot when he's aggressive._ Henry almost froze at what he'd just thought. _No, no! I'm not gay! Least of all for Peter Pan! ...and his lean, sexy body. Such nice abs. Such a big, firm cock._ Wait no! Why couldn't he think straight?

"Get ready for my finger, little bitch." Gunther snarled as he firmly held Henry's legs open, aiming his wet, lubed-with-saliva finger towards Henry's entrance.

"AH!" Henry almost jumped at the intrusion coming at his anus. He felt himself tense up with both embarrassment and shock. "O-oh!" Henry moaned as Gunther's cold, wet finger pushed itself against his hole, which was fiercely resisting.

"Damn you're tight, almost too tight. We need to break you in." Gunther removed his finger and placed it into Taylor's mouth, forcing the other boy to suck his digits. Taylor moaned slightly as his tongue slathered his fellow Lost Boy's fingers.

"Alright that's wet enough, damn Taylor!" Gunther exclaimed.

"N-No!" Henry got out as Gunther pushed his even-wetter finger against Henry's tight hole, invading his crack. "Wait-OOOOOOH!" Henry exclaimed in shocking euphoria as the other boy's finger slid into him, pushing past his clenched anus, forcing itself up inside him.

"Oh fuck that's a tight ass." Gunther said, grinning evilly as he took control, adding another finger as he stroked Henry's virgin prostate.

"AH-D-Don't! Unh..." Henry moaned as Gunther's finger opened him up, pushing up against something in his butt, making him pre-cum with pleasure every time the Nordic looking boy stroked it.

"Enough... I think our new recruit is ready." Pan commanded as he stroked his cock, throbbing angrily in his hand; pulsing. The head was hard and mushroom-shaped, and big. More importantly, Pan's entire penis had Henry's name on it.

"Wait! I-It's too big! I can't!" Henry protested. As his legs were held open, with Pan's arousing blue eyes looking at them with lust. _This cannot be happening! Pan's going to take my virginity!_

"The better to _fuck you_ with, my dear." Pan joked as he lined his dickhead up against Henry's virgin hole.

"Ah!" Henry moaned as he felt a similar sensation as Gunther's finger against his asshole, only warmer and _way_ bigger. "Nghhhhaaaaaaaah!" Henry yelled as Pan thrusted forward, beginning to force his huge dick into Henry's tight, soon-to-be-not virgin hole.

"Aww, FUCK!" Pan moaned hard, as his dick slid up into Henry. _Heh, I took the truest believer's virginity. His purity is mine now._ Pan gloated in triumph internally, succeeding in his plan. The very thought of popping Henry's cherry made his cock jump.

"AHHHHHHH!" Henry screamed in pain as his ass unwilling forced itself around Peter's gigantic penis. "IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!" Henry yelled as Pan's huge dick slid into him, every inch stretching him open.

"Oh fuck, he's even tighter than Baelfire!" Pan groaned, his wet lean physique illuminated in the sun, perfectly highlighting his toned muscled body. His whole body was tensing up, and Henry definitely noticed as his muscles were all flexing.

 _I hate him but... he's so hot, I don't care anymore. I just want him to fuck me!_ Henry consciously submitted to Pan's cock, doing his best to adjust to it's thickness and shape. "Rghh! Ow!" Henry cursed as Pan's cock slid deeper up inside him.

"You belong to me now, Henry. If you ever forget that, I'll just keep fucking you with my big cock till you remember." Pan growled. Peter shooed his two Lost Boys aside as he took hold of Henry's legs, propping one on his shoulder and holding the other. It was time for some real fun.

"Oh, w-waaaaait, unh!" Henry begged as his held a hand in protest up against Pan's hard 6-pack, trying to push back the older boy's thrusting hips, but Pan was much bigger and stronger than him. He was forced to submit to Pan's lust. The older teen began slamming in and out of him.

"Oh fuck yeah! Don't fight it, Henry! Take my big cock in you! Ahh" Pan moaned loudly as he took advantage of the truest believer, fucking him, feeling his tight virgin walls squeezing against him, trying to push him out. "Take it all, Henry!"

"Ah! Ah! Unh! Yes! Yes! YES!" Henry moaned out as he felt Pan's dick hitting that same spot Gunther's finger found earlier. With every one of Pan's forceful poundings, he hit that same spot. _Fuck! It feels too good! I can't fight this!_

"Unh, Henry! Oh, fuck! Now that your purity is- _unh_ gone, I'm gonna- _ngh_ fuck you into a Lost Boy! Ahh!" Pan groaned as he slammed his pelvis against the smaller boy's ass.

"Unh!- Yes!- Oh PAN!- FUCK ME! I Want to be your lost boy! Nghhhh!" Henry moaned as Pan's big dick fucked the common sense out of him. With every thrust against his prostate, Henry lost himself to the pleasure.

"Yeah, you gonna be my dirty little lost boy, Henry?" Pan said, talking dirty. "Who's your chief, Henry!" he asked as he fucked Henry's little ass.

"YOU ARE! You're my chief, Peter! Oh, PETER! PETER! PETER PAAAAN!" Henry moaned his new lover's name as Pan began pounding faster into him, practically fucking Henry into the ground. "Wha-OH!" Henry moaned in surprise as Gunther and Taylor each got a hold of Henry's feet, each boy holding a foot; running their warm, wet tongues between Henry's toes and up his soles.

"I'm close! Keep saying my name, you little bitch!" Pan moaned angrily which turned Henry on so bad.

"Yes, Peter! Oh PAN! Fuck me, Pan!" Henry yelled as Pan's dick slid in and out of him, slamming his hips into Henry at an ever faster rate. _This is too much! I'm gonna go crazy if he keeps fucking me like this!_ Henry had never felt this sensation. It was like joy... but dirtier, more primal. The very pleasure of Pan's gigantic cock slamming up into him, along with two lost boy running their tongues around his feet was becoming too much for Henry.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum inside you, lost boy!" Pan snarled, as he felt himself getting close. This entire scenario was so hot, so erotic on so many levels. Pan couldn't help but feel turned on by how powerful he felt. He'd successfully turned the purest little boy in existence (as well as the son of the only Lost Boy to get away) into his personal fucktoy and the triumph was way too arousing for Pan. He gritted his teeth.

"Ohhh! Harder, Pan! Fuck me harder!" Henry moaned, no longer himself as he let the lust takeover. He wrapped his arms around Pan's strong, sweaty torso, pulling the older boy closer. Henry took in his scent immediately, with sweat glistening, cover every inch of muscle. Pan smelled primal, musky, he wasn't overly done but certainly didn't smell like roses. His scent was _wild_ and it drove Henry just that.

"UNH! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Pan cursed as he felt his balls tighten and his insides curl. This load was going to be huge "Gonna cum inside you, Henry! Gonna cum! Gonna cu-uhh, gonna... CUM!" Pan moaned loudly, thrusting his hips wildly back and forth as his orgasm hit him like a boulder. His thick, hot jizz came shooting out of his steel hard cock, into Henry, filling the smaller boy with his seed. If he was a girl he'd be pregnant.

The thrusting was now even harder, and faster as Pan's thick cum filled and overflowed Henry's asshole to the brim. "Oh fuck!" Henry moaned as Pan filled him up. "I'm cumming too!" Henry screamed as Pan's mushroom-like head hit that sweet-spot in his ass once more.

"Yeah, breed him, Peter!" Gunther said as he jerked himself off, along with Taylor.

"Fill the believer with your hot spunk!" Taylor moaned as he jacked off, aiming himself at Henry's face.

"AHH! PAAAAAN!" Henry screamed out his lover's name as the jizz came shooting out of his stiff dick, spewing onto himself as well as Pan's perfectly toned muscles. Before Henry could even process how good it felt that Peter Pan fucked the cum out of him, he found himself being filled with more.

"Take it you little bitch!" Gunther moaned, followed by Taylor. Both forced their thick fuck-sticks down against Henry's face, pushing their heads against his lips.

"Ah!" Henry moaned as he felt himself being further violated as both boys shot their hot, thick loads on and in his mouth, on his lips, and on his face.

"That's right, lost boy! Take it! Take all they've got!" Peter groaned as he watched his two Lost Boys cumming on their new initiate. Pan moaned as he slid out of the seed-filled cavern that was once Henry's hole, shooting two more loads of hot, sticky cum on Henry. One on his ball-sack, making the younger boy shiver, and another on his chest, pleasing Pan as he left his mark on Henry.

"Mmm, you like that cum, don't you, Henry?" Taylor moaned as he shot the last of his load on Henry's chest, followed by Gunther.

"Holy..." Henry panted, eyes closed as his entire body felt limp. With absolutely no energy to move, Henry could only lay there as the three older teens came all over his body.

"Mmm, now that's sexy." Gunther moaned as he gazed upon Henry's now-stretched asshole, overflowed, as Pan's thick cum splurted out of Henry's boy-pussy.

 _His jizz is so warm_ Henry thought as he felt the older boy's seed pour out of him and onto his ass-cheeks and the ground below. Henry couldn't even think straight as he laid on the lake's shore. His entire upper body was covered in three different boys' cum, from his forehead to his little balls. Henry had been completely coated in jizz. As the warmth overtook him, he felt himself get sleepy.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys, Henry." Pan said as he rose to his feet, looking down with a snide grin at the once-truest believer, completely coated in cum, fucked senseless. Pan's large dick began to soften down. "And don't forget, you belong to me now." Pan grinned evilly in triumph, looking down at the half-conscious boy.

"What should we do with him? Gunther asked, also rising.

"I'm not carrying him with all that cum on him." Taylor stated.

"No need to." Pan said, simply smiling at his two subordinates. Both raised an eyebrow at what their leader was saying, "In fact, leave him here. Go fetch the other Lost Boys." Pan grinned, "They all need to put the newest Lost Boy through initiation." He said smugly as he looked down on Henry.

As Henry began to drift off, he could think of nothing but his new life as a Lost Boy in Neverland, getting fucked every night and day by the sexiest teen boy he'd ever laid eyes on. Feeling this amazing pleasure for all eternity didn't sound half-bad. _Sorry Mom..._

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** SO, this was my first _Once Upon a Time_ fic, but definitely not my first attempt at writing one. Just the first to actually be finished. There are so many Pan fics out there where he plays the bottom, but I personally think Robbie Kay makes a hot top when paired against someone like Jared S. Gilmore. I mean, imagine that dominant presence he had on the show... but in bed. Woof. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Feel free so review, 'preciate 'em. Until next time xoxo


End file.
